Who's the Culprit?
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: Chitanda merasa belakangan ini ia sering diikuti oleh seseorang secara diam-diam. "Seseorang membuntutimu kemarin?" "Tumben sekali Hotarou bolos sekolah." "Chii-chan, kurasa kau dalam bahaya!" "Watashi…Kininarimasu!" R&R please :) one shot


A/N: Haloooo, author sudah agak lama mondar-mandir di fandom Hyouka. alasannya...author ga terimaaaa kalau endingnya Hyouka cuma sampai di situuu! selain itu Author juga ngerasa anime ini beda dari yang lain. sekalipun rasanya biasa-biasa saja, tapi ada sesuatu yang bikin penonton rasanya seperti kena lem, susah kalau ga nonton Hyouka. nah, ini fic pertama author dalam fandom ini, mohon maap kalau ada typo dan OOCness, semoga readers suka ya, enjoy the story :)

Summary: Chitanda merasa belakangan ini ia sering diikuti oleh seseorang secara diam-diam. "Seseorang membuntutimu kemarin?" "Tumben sekali Hotarou bolos sekolah." "Chii-chan, kurasa kau dalam bahaya!" "Watashi…Kininarimasu!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Hyouka!

* * *

Chitanda Eru, ketua klub classics kini tengah menyusuri jalanan gelap menuju rumahnya yang disertai hujan yang lumayan deras. Hari ini merupakan hari yang sehausnya membuat gadis itu kesal, namun tanda-tanda jengkel itu tidak nampak di wajahnya. Kenapa ia harus kesal? Pertama, sepanjang hari ini hujan tak kunjung berhenti dan ia lupa membawa payung bersamanya. Kedua, hari ini Mayaka dan Satoshi berencana akan kencan sepulang sekolah, tentu saja ia tidak mungkin meminta salah seorang dari mereka untuk mengantarnya pulang. Ketiga, ia terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar langit di luar sana kini telah berubah menjadi gelap. Dan yang terakhir, kini ia merasakan ada seseorang yang terus membuntutinya semenjak ia meninggalkan kawasan sekolah.

Tentu saja Chitanda tidak berani menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mempercepat langkah kakinya agar ia segera sampai ke rumah sebelum stalker yang tengah membuntutinya ini beraksi. Debaran jantung Chitanda semakin menjadi-jadi, rasa takut itu kini telah menjalar ke seluruh syarafnya. Dan terbukti,ketika si stalker itu menepuk pundaknya ia segera memukulkan tas sekolah super beratnya itu tepat di wajah sang stalker.

_**BUGH!**_

Si stalker itu pun segera jatuh tersungkur di aspal yang licin karena air hujan. Chitanda kini tidak lagi berjalan cepat, tapi ia lari secepat mungkin. Hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi ia sudah tiba di rumahnya. Sayangnya si stalker dapat mengimbangi kecepatan lari gadis itu, sehingga si stalker kembali menarik Chitanda dengan kuat. Karena terlalu takut gadis itu sampai-sampai tidak bisa berteriak. Mungkin ia berpikir percuma saja ia berteriak, toh suaranya tidak akan bisa menyamai deru berisik hujan. Dan yang lebih membuatnya takut, ia melihat sesosok siluet lagi di belakang si stalker yang wajahnya tidak nampak itu. Sama seperti si stalker, keduanya sama-sama mengenakan jaket hitam berkerudung. Habislah seorang Chitanda! Ternyata stalker yang mengikutinya ada 2!

Ternyata prediksi Chitanda tidak sepenuhnya benar. Siluet berjaket hitam itu menarik si stalker menjauh dari Chitanda dengan paksa, lalu menendang kakinya sehingga lagi-lagi si stalker mencium aspal. Chitanda berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal, selagi ia melihat sosok berjaket hitam itu kini tengah menahan si stalker mati-matian agar tidak kembali mendekat padanya. Si stalker terus meronta, berusaha membuat sosok berjaket hitam itu lengah. Gadis berambut hitam itu dapat merasakan penolongnya tadi kini sedang menoleh melihat dirinya. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas.

"Cepat pergi!"

Awalnya ia merasa ragu-ragu meninggalkan penolongnya sendirian menghadapi si stalker. Setengah hatinya berkata agar ia menuruti saja perintah penolongnya, namun setengahnya lagi menjerit untuk membantu penolongnya. Manakah yang harus ia pilih?

"Ano…ano…apa anda…"

"Sudah kubilang cepat pergi! Keras kepala sekali sih!"

Mendengar nada intonasi yang terdengar '_urgent_' maka secara tak sadar Chitanda langsung segera meninggalkan lokasi itu. Ia hanya dapat berharap penolongnya itu akan baik-baik saja menghadapi si stalker. Sambil sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, Chitanda melihat kini si stalker dan penolongnya sedang bergulat di bawah derasnya hujan.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia segera mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Sungguh, kejadian yang baru saja ia alami ini tidak berani ia ceritakan pada kedua orang tuanya. Jadi ketika ia ditanyai ibunya, ia hanya menjawab ia terburu-buru karena hujannya sangat lebat. Chitanda segera mengeringkan dirinya lalu mandi air hangat agar ia tidak masuk angin.

Hal pertama yang melintas di pikirannya ialah, penasaran! Ia sungguh penasaran siapa stalker yang terus membuntutinya belakangan ini! Chitanda segera meraih handphone nya, menekan beberapa tombol lalu menunggu nada sambung.

"_Moshi-moshi, Cii-chan, ada apa?" _kata suara dari seberang telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi, Mayaka-chan, kau sedang sibuk?" _

"_Ah tidak. aku baru saja pulang ke rumah. Kenapa Chii-chan? Tumben sekali menelepon." _

Chitanda agak ragu sejenak, ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya ini khawatir. Namun sepertinya rasa penasaran lebih dominan di dalam dirinya saat ini.

"_Ano nee, tadi sepulang sekolah aku diikuti oleh stalker!" _

"_HEEE?! Lalu apa yang ia lakukan padamu? Eh, tunggu, kau baik-baik saja kan Chii-chan?" _

"_Uh, iya aku baik-baik saja, Mayaka-chan…" _

"_Tenang saja Chii-chan, jangan takut. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu lalu kita akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama." _

"_Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya aku…" _

"_Sebenarnya?" _

"_Watashi…Kininarimasu!"_ jawab Chitanda dengan penuh semangat seperti biasanya. Chitanda dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas yang dilontarkan Mayaka dari seberang telepon. Lalu mereka berdua bercakap-cakap sebentar hingga kemudian Chitanda memutuskan untuk menutup telepon.

Malam itu merupakan malam yang menegangkan sekaligus malam yang membuatnya amat sangat penasaran!

* * *

_**Keesokan paginya…**_

Sesuai janji, Mayaka datang ke rumah Chitanda untuk menjemputnya dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan Chitanda menceritakan bagaimana ia diserang oleh si stalker dan bagaimana ia juga ditolong oleh seseorang. Mayaka terus mendengarkan kronologis cerita itu sedetil-detinya. Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di sekolah. Mayaka melihat Satoshi tengah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Yo! Ohayou Chitanda-san!"

"Ohayou, Fukube-san." Balas Chitanda halus seperti biasanya.

"Oi, tumben sekali kau tetap berdiri di sini? Kau sedang menunggu siapa?" Tanya Mayaka dengan nada yang seperti biasanya, tidak menunjukkan ada tanda-tanda romantisme sekalipun mereka baru saja jadian.

"Hotarou tentunya! Tumben sekali ia datang terlambat, tidak seperti dirinya saja."

"Lihat, 1 menit lagi kita terlambat! Ayo cepat!" kata Mayaka sambil menyeret Chitanda dan Satoshi supaya segera masuk agar tidak terlambat.

Terbukti, sepanjang hari itu Chitanda terus memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. Entah itu saat pelajaran ataupun tidak. karena rasa penasarannya tidak terbendung lagi maka ia meminta semua anggota classics club untuk segera berkumpul di ruang klub setelah pulang sekolah.

Awalnya hanya ada Chitanda sendirian, lalu diikuti kehadiran Satoshi 5 menit kemudian. Sambil menunggu Mayaka, Chitanda menceritakan hal yang sama pada Satoshi selengkap-lengkapnya. Barulah setelah Mayaka datang, pembahasan dimulai.

"Oh iya, mana Oreki-san?" kata Chitanda merasa kehilangan salah satu member.

"Oh, ia tidak masuk hari ini. Katanya sih demam." Sahut Satoshi dengan santai sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala. "Jadi, kau ingin membahas tentang kejadian yang menimpamu kemarin?"

Chitanda hanya menjawab dengan anggukan yang mantap.

"Seseorang membuntutimu kemarin? Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Sudah berapa lama kau merasa dibuntuti, Chitanda-san?" Tanya Satoshi sambil menyiapkan buku catatan untuk mencatat hal-hal penting, ala detektif. Maklum, karena ia adalah database.

"Ermm, sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi si stalker hanya baru menyerangku kemarin."

"Laluuu, apa kau sempat melihat siapa yang menolongmu kemarin, Chii-chan?"

Chitanda berusaha mengingat-ingat siluet berjaket hitam itu. Namun kemudian ia menggeleng-geleng. Ia tidak ingat.

"Tapi, yang aku tahu, ia seorang pemuda. Ia menyuruhku untuk segera lari dari tempat itu."

Kemudian Satoshi tersentak dan segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Chitanda-san, kau biang kemarin sempat memukul wajah si stalker?"

"Hai."

"Kalau begitu pasti ada lebam di wajah si stalker!"

Aura gelap dalam ruangan itu kini mulai sirna sedikit demi sedikit, berkat penemuan Satoshi barusan.

"Benar juga! Tapi… sejauh ini aku belum melihat orang yang wajahnya sedikit lebam, Satoshi." kata Mayaka merasa ide Satoshi kurang memuaskan.

"Kalau stalker, bisa saja itu orang luar kan? Kalau si penolong? Aku punya firasat ia orang yang sangat mengenal Chii-chan."

Baik hitanda maupun Satoshi sama-sama memikirkan baik-baik ucapan Mayaka barusan. Benar juga, stalker bisa siapa saja, tapi kalau si penolong, pastinya bukan orang biasa.

"Benar juga, kalau orang biasa pasti ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Chitanda-san begitu saja, dari pada ia harus bergulat dengan si stalker."

"Jadi…siapa ya pemuda yang menolongku kemarin itu?"

Pertanyaan itu terus menggantung dalam benak Chitanda. Malam harinya, ketika ia mengerjakan PR matematika pun ia tidak bisa konsenterasi, pikirannya kini terus tertuju pada rasa keingintahuan yang hebat akan identitas penolongnya. Diam-diam semburat merah di wajah Chitanda mulai nampak ketika ia mengingat-ingat perbuatan orang yang menolongnya kemarin. Ia begitu cool, dan pemberani. Karena semakin penasaran, kini Chitanda memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang yang hari ini tidak masuk sekolah.

"_Moshi-moshi, Chitanda desu, apa ini kediaman Oreki-san?" _

"_Yaa, ini kediaman Oreki." Balas orang di seberang sana. _

"_Ermm, bisa tolong sambungkan ke Hotarou-san?" _

"_Ya, anda sudah tersambung pada Oreki Hotarou." _

Entah kenapa Chitanda langsung deg-deg an tanpa sebab begitu ia sadar sejak tadi ia sudah berbicara dengan orang yang ia cari. Semburat merah kembali mewarnai wajah manisnya, ia merasa gugup karena ia jarang sekali menelepon teman laki-lakinya, tanpa sadar ia kini berbicara dengan Hotarou sambil memilin-milin kabel telepon.

"_Oh, maaf aku tidak mengenali suaramu, karena…suaramu benar-benar berbeda, Oreki-san."_

Lalu hening.

"_Ah, ano…kudengar tadi kau tidak masuk. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah demamnya masih tinggi?" _

"_Hnn, sudah turun."_

"_Yokatta…" _

"_Chitanda."_

"_Eh,ya?" _

"_Kenapa kau meneleponku malam-malam?" _

Chitanda kembali tersentak, seperti orang yang bau sadar akan tujuan pembicaraan awal setelah melenceng jauh. Dengan polos dan gamblangnya ia menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin begitu saja pada Hotarou, berharap pemuda itu dapat mengatasi rasa penasarannya yang luar biasa. Setelah lama bercerita, barulah Chitanda bertanya.

"_Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana, Oreki-san?"_

"_Kau sudah meminta Ibara menemanimu berangkat dan pulang sekolah?" _

"_Sudah, sejak kejadian itu aku selalu ditemani Mayaka-chan kemanapun aku pergi. Tapi tetap saja aku masih takut pada stalker itu." _

Suara hela nafas terdengar dari seberang telepon, namun Chitanda tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu hela nafas lega atau terbebani. Selanjutnya gadis itu dapat mendengar Hotarou bergumam pelan, terdengar seperti sedang berpikir.

"_Hmm, apa kau masih merasa dibuntuti stalker itu setelah kejadian itu?" _

"_Tidak."_

"_Kalau begitu bagus. Si stalker sepertinya tidak akan mengincarmu lagi. Kalaupun ia memang mengincarmu lagi, itu artinya ia memang ingin kedoknya segera terbongkar." _Jelas Hotarou panjang lebar dengan nada malas seperti biasanya.

"_Kenapa begitu, Oreki-san?" _

"_Coba pikirkan baik-baik, mana ada pencuri yang hari ini gagal mencuri dan kedoknya hampir ketahuan lalu besok dan seterusnya akan mencuri di target yang sama?" _

"_Ah, benar juga. Lalu…Oreki-san…" _

"_Hn?" _

"_Mayaka-chan dan Fukube-san sama-sama berpikir kalau orang yang menolongku kemarin sangat mengenalku. Kira-kira kau tahu tidak siapa orang itu?"_

Oreki terdiam sejenak, suara menggumamnya kembali teredengar.

"_Hmm, mereka benar mengenai orang itu pasti sangat mengenalmu, tapi orang yang mengenalmu itu terlalu banyak, mengingat kau termasuk murid populer di sekolah." _

"_Benarkah? Lalu siapa ya? Aku benar-benar penasaran!" _

"_Hn."_

"_Oreki-san, Bantu aku!" _

Sebenarnya Oreki benar-benar ogah-ogahan melayani telepon Chitanda malam itu. Menurunkan demamnya saja sudah menguras banyak energi, apalagi sekarang ia harus membantu Chitanda mencari tahu siapa penolong orang itu. Tentu saja realitanya berkebalikan dengan prinsip hidup _'saving energy'_ yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh Hotarou itu.

"_Setelah aku menemukan orangnya, memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" _

"_Eh…eto…aku ingin berterima kasih padanya. Selain itu…"_

"_Selain itu?" _

"_Erm..entahlah." _

"_Ya sudah, kita lihat saja besok."_

"_Erm, baiklah. Arigatou nee, Oreki-san."_

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

"Heee! Kenapa dengan dirimu Hotarou?! Jarang-jarang sekali wajahmu seperti itu!" kata Satoshi agak histeris melihat perbedaan wajah Hotarou dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Satoshi kembali mengamati wajah Hotarou lekat-lekat. Ia mendapati ujung bibir Hotarou sedikit sobek, terlihat adanya darah beku yang menggumpal di ujung bibirnya itu, dilanjutkan dengan warna kebiru-biruan mengelilingi luka itu. Cara pengamatan Satoshi yang layaknya seorang ahli pengamat batu permata membuat Hotarou risih.

"Apa sih, tidak perlu mengamatiku seperti itu." Elak Hotarou secara spontan ketika Satoshi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya selama ia mengamati.

"Kau habis berkelahi?"

Oreki terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk membuat sahabatnya sejak SMP ini bungkam dan tidak terus menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh padanya.

"Jangan-jangan…"

Kata-kata yang menggantung itu membuat Hotarou menoleh cepat melihat Satoshi yang kini sedang melipat tangan di depan dada dengan dahi berkerut.

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Jangan lupa nanti berkumpul di ruang klub ya!"

Sepanjang pelajaran, seperti biasa Hotarou menghabiskan jam-jam itu dengan melamun atau tidur hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dengan malas Hotarou melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung lama, tempat dimana klub classics berada. Dalam sekali geser, pintu ruang klub terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok Hotarou yang seperti zombie berjalan di siang hari dengan gontai sambil memanggul tas sekolahnya ala santa claus.

"Oreki-san!" sambut Chitanda dengan senyum hangatnya seperti biasa, namun segera sirna begitu melihat wajah Hotarou yang berbeda dari ingatan terakhirnya.

"Kau berkelahi dengan siapa, Oreki-san?!"

Merasa semakin risih karena ia ditanyai hal yang sama oleh orang yang berbeda, Hotarou menghela nafas sambil beranjak menuju kursi dimana ia biasa duduk. Tentu saja ia dapat merasakan pandangan mata Chitanda dan Mayaka yang tidak lepas dari sosoknya yang misterius itu. Baru saja ia mau menjawab, tiba-tiba Satoshi sudah berbicara mewakilinya terlebih dahulu.

"Mana mungkin Hotarou berkelahi? Ia kan tipe yang suka menghemat energi. Selain itu Hotarou juga jarang berolahraga, tentunya ia pasti menghindari perkelahian. Benar begitu bukan, Hotarou?"

"Hn."

"Tempat duduk di sebelah Hotarou yang masih kosong segera diduduki oleh si ketua klub. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu segera mendekatkan kursinya. Tanpa perlu menoleh Hotarou dapat merasakan tatapan mata berbinar-binar yang biasa Chitanda gunakan ketika ia berusaha menolak ajakan gadis itu untuk memecahkan suatu kasus.

"Kininarimasu!"

"Nee, Oreki, apa kau tahu tentang kejadian yang menimpa Chii-chan 2 hari yang lalu?" kata Mayaka yang tiba-tiba teringat oleh alasan utama mereka berkumpul pada siang itu.

"Hn, kemarin Chitanda sudah menceritakannya padaku."

"Jadi menurutmu siapa yang menolong Chii-chan kemarin?"

Hotarou hanya terdiam sambil menarik-narik poni rambutnya yang hampir menutupi mata, berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir. Mayaka dan Chitanda terus menunggu hipotesis si jenius Hotarou, sementara Satoshi terlihat seperti tidak tertarik.

"Bisa siapa saja. Bukankah kalian sendiri yang bilang, penolongnya pasti orang yang sangat mengenal Chitanda."

"Nee, Oreki, tidak biasanya hasil pemikiranmu sangat tidak memuaskan seperti ini." Kata Mayaka penuh selidik, dengan tatapan mata meresahkan yang menunjukkan ia sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban semacam itu.

"Lalu kau ingin aku mencari sapa penolong itu dan menginterogasinya satu-satu? Membuang-buang energi saja."

"Hei, setidaknya pikirkan juga perasaan Chii-chan. Ia pasti ingin sekali berterima kasih pada penolongnya. Benar begitu Chii-chan?"

Chitanda mengangguk-angguk, selain itu wajahnya juga sedikit merona, tentu saja fenomena itu tidak luput dari pandangan Mayaka.

"Nee, Chii-chan, kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu?"

Gadis bernama Chitanda itu hanya tertunduk sambi memainkan jari-jarinya, terlihat seperti orang yang sangat nervous.

"Eh…itu…itu…"

"Jangan-jangan…Chii-chan, jangan-jangan kau jatuh hati pada orang itu?!" kata Mayaka setengah berteriak karena begitu _excited_-nya. Gadis yang merona-merona tidak jelas itu segera terlonjak berdiri dengan kaku.

"Sssssttt! Mayaka-chan, jangan keras-keras!"

"Jadi benar! Chii-chan…"

Baik Hotarou maupun Satoshi sama-sama melongo melihat _confession_ secara tidak langsung ketua klub mereka. Terutama Satoshi, mulutnya terbuka lebar sampai-sampai lalat hampir masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

"Ermm, aku tidak tahu apakah aku benar-benar menyukainya, tapi mungkin, aku jadi menyukainya karena aku terlalu penasaran dengan sosoknya yang misterius itu!"

Satoshi yang akhirnya terbangun dari plongo-an nya itu kembali menutup mulut lalu tersenyum. "Mungkin saja penolong itu _secret admirer_, Chitanda-san! Benar begitu, Hotarou?"

"Mungkin. Bisa jadi." Jawab Hotarou acuh tak acuh.

Maka pertemuan klub pada hari itupun berakhir. Chitanda dan Mayaka memilih untuk pulang terlebih dulu selagi hari masih terang, menghindari kejadian yang sama agar tidak menimpa mereka berdua. Sedangkan Hotarou masih duduk berselonjor dengan malasnya sambil melihat langit sore. Satoshi menutup buku bacaannya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Garis senyum ala pemuda itu tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

_**Sementara itu…**_

Chitanda dan Mayaka jalan berdampingan sambil berbincang-bincang, hingga tiba-tiba sang gadis berambut hitam itu teringat akan sesuatu yang penting. Chitanda berhenti berjalan dan langsung membuka tasnya dan mengobrak abrik isinya. Dan ia tidak menemukan benda yang dicari si pemilik tas.

"Hee, Mayaka-chan gawat! Buku PR ku ketinggalan di ruang klub! Kau tunggu di sini ya, aku akan segera kembali."

"Oh, oke. Aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah ya!"

Dengan begitu Chitanda bergegas menuju ruang klub classics tanpa memerdulikan matahari yang semakin tenggelam.

_**Kembali ke ruang classics…**_

"Nee Hotarou, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan sejak tadi."

"Hng?"

"Aku merasa…semua kebetulan ini bukan Cuma sekedar kebetulan."

Kata-kata itu membuat Hotarou mengalihkan pangangannya pada sahabatnya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Baikah, karena sekarang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sini, bagaimana kalau kubongkar saja kedokmu?"

"Hn."

Satoshi berdehem sebelum melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Kali ini ia yakin bahwa hasil pemikirannya tentang Hotarou pasti tepat. Tidak salah lagi!

"Kau pasti stalker yang membuntuti Chitanda-san, bukan?"

"Hmm, kenapa aku?"

"2 hari yang lalu, aku dan Mayaka ada acara kencan, maka satu-satunya orang yang tidak jelas keberadaannya hanya kau. Selain itu, 1 hari setelah kejadian itu kau tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan demam, dan sekarang kau masuk sekolah dengan wajah seperti itu. Chitanda-san sempat memukulkan tasnya padamu, itu sebabya ujung bibirmu sedikit robek seperti itu. Bagaimana?"

"Bingo!" jawab Hotarou singkat, padat dan jelas. Satoshi langsung bersorak-sorai, melompat kesana kemari, bangga dengan dirinya sendiri yang akhirnya dapat menyaingi kejeniusan sahabatnya sendiri. Ia sangat senang karena akhirnya ia dapat mengalahkan Hotarou. Namun sejurus kemudian kebanggaan itu lenyap.

"Selamat, deduksimu salah. Kau pikir aku akan berkata 'bingo' jika kedokku terbongkar?"

Satoshi langsung berhenti melompat-lompat, rasa kecewa dalam sekejap membanjiri dirinya. Dengan langkah gontai penuh kekalahan ia segera duduk di kursinya sendiri. Lalu ia menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi, bukan, ya?"

"Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Pemikiranmu itu bisa dibilang lumayan."

Satoshi segera mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sosok Hotarou yang kini kembali melihat langit sore. Sinar orange yang dibiaskan matahari tenggelam itu mewarnai wajah keduanya.

"_Masaka_…kalau bukan stalker, berarti kau…"

"Hn…"

Satoshi sungguh tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar, seorang Hotarou melakukan itu? Sulit dipercaya! "Jadi lebam di wajahmu itu…karena kau berkelahi dengan stalker itu?!"

Pemuda berambut gelap itu hanya menunduk dengan rona merah di wajahnya yang tersamarkan oleh bias orange matahari tenggelam.

_**SREKK!**_ Pintu classics klub terbuka lebar.

* * *

_**Beralih ke Chitanda…**_

Chitanda berlari secepat yang ia bisa supaya ia tidak membuat Mayaka lama menunggu dirinya. Derap langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru itu menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang berlantai kayu. Hanya tinggal satu lantai lagi ia akan tiba di classics klub. Karena agak kelelahan, maka akhirnya Chitanda berhenti berlari, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal kini ia tiba tepat di depan ruang classics klub. Ketika hendak menggeser pintu, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar sedikit percakapan antara 2 pemuda yang masih belum pulang.

"_Pemikiranmu itu bisa dibilang lumayan." _

"_Masaka…kalau bukan stalker, berarti kau…" _

"_Hn…" _

"_Jadi lebam di wajahmu itu…karena kau berkelahi dengan stalker itu?!" _

_**SRAKK!**_

Tanpa sadar tangannya otomatis menggeser pintu kayu itu. Saat itu Chitanda dapat meihat dengan jelas raut wajah Satoshi yang shock melihat kehadiran orang yang tidak disangkanya akan berada di balik pintu, sedangkan Hotarou…

_**GUBRAK!**_

Ia terjatuh dari kursinya sendiri dengan tatapan yang sama tidak percayanya seperti Satoshi. Keduanya tampak begitu terkejut seakan-akan baru saja melihat hantu di sore hari.

"Chi-Chi-Chitanda! Kenapa kau masih di sini?" kata Hotarou terbata-bata, wajahnya kini semakin memerah. Satoshi yang merasa dirinya seperti obat nyamuk, segera meraih tasnya lalu pamit pada keduanya.

"Eh…sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Silahkan lanjutkan perbincangan kalian, jaa nee~" dengan begitu Satoshi langsung kabur secepat mungkin sebelum Hotarou bisa bereaksi. Dan ternyata keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Satoshi.

Sekarang dalam ruangan itu hanya tinggal pemuda-pemudi yang masih sama-sama tercengang dengan kenyataan yang ada. Hotarou bangkit berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya lalu meraih tas sekolahnya sendiri.

"Erm…Oreki-san…apa kau melihat…buku PR ku yang tertinggal?"

Tentu saja keduanya sama-sama tidak berani saling pandang. Hotarou segera melihat-lihat sekitarnya dan menemukan buku PR Chitanda tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Ia meraihnya lalu segera memberikannya pada si pemilik.

"Arigatou, nee."

"Doitashimashita." Jawab si pemuda malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ano…Oreki-san…ja…jadi…apa benar…eto…" kata Chitanda sambi memeluk erat-erat buku PR nya karena malu.

"Chitanda."

Kali ini tekad Hotarou benar-benar bulat. Ia akan mengatakannya sekarang. sebab jika tidak, maka seterusnya ia tidak akan bisa menemukan keberanian untuk mengatakannya sendiri tanpa bantuan situasi semacam ini. Selain itu…ia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk mengelak di hadapan Chitanda. Pilihannya hanya satu, sekarang atau tidak akan pernah.

"_Suki_."

"Eh?"

"_Suki desu!_"

Chitanda langsung berlari dan melemparkan tubuhnya pada Hotarou. Spontan pemuda itu langsung menangkapnya. Lalu gadis itu mendongak dan tersenyum bahagia.

"_Watashi mo! Hontou ni suki desu!"_

Karena terlalu malu, Chitanda kembali membenamkan wajahnya. Hotarou tersenyum lebar, benar-benar melupakan nyeri di bibirnya yang belum sembuh total. Pemuda itu mengangkat satu tangannya dan mengelus-eluskannya pada kepala Chitanda. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu.

* * *

Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam ketika mereka keluar dari gedung sekolah. Chitanda benar-benar lupa kalau Mayaka pasti sudah lama menunggunya dan sempat panik, namun Hotarou berhasil menenangkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa Mayaka pasti sudah pulang bersama Satoshi. Hanya dengan kata-kata itu Chitanda kembali tenang. Kini hanya mereka berdua saja yang menyusuri jalan pulang.

"Nee, Hotarou-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau aku diculik Lupin –si pencuri terkenal-, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hotarou terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang kira-kira pas. Lalu sebuah senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ya, sudah. Mau di apakan lagi?"

Gadis yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu mendengus kesal, agak kecewa dengan jawaban seorang Hotarou.

"Jahat!"

"Karena aku Lupin, maka aku tidak akan melepasmu…selamanya."

Dengan begitu Chitanda tersenyum senang, kini hati keduanya benar-benar lega karena telah sama-sama mengutarakan isi hati masing-masing. Dan sekarang mereka pulang dengan kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: gimana gimana? so sweet? atau kurang so sweet? jujur aja, sebenarnya author suka cowok model tipe kyk Hotarou ini, kecuali gaya hidup nya yg saving energy itu. kenapa? soalnya misterius! hehehehe.**

**terima kasih uda mau baca fic ini, author akan menerima kritik dan saran dengan senang hati, jadi mohon kasih review ya setelah baca fic ini :) **


End file.
